The Omega story: High school OxD
by Dec14 thief
Summary: True Dragon, Fallen Angel, Devil, Angel, God, Youkai, Hanyou, Hero, And Holy Dragon. Naruto life became more miserable after thrown into his adopted mother's home world. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: True Dragon, Fallen Angel, Devil, Angel, God, Youkai, Hanyou, Hero, And Holy Dragon. Naruto life became more miserable after thrown into his adopted mother's home world. What happens next?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing not even the ideas I came up with because they are probably owned by some other guys.

**Tags:** AU, Harem, Violence, Ecchi, Gore, Strong but no god like Naruto, Possible Character Deaths

**Pairings:** Naruto x Harem and Issei x Irina

**Unbeta'd**

The Omega story: High school OxD

The prologue

This valley, on the border of the Lands of Fire and Sound, was once the sight of a legendary battle between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju more than a century ago; the valley became a scar on the earth itself, the two shinobi that fought here forever etched into the valley by the two statues that lined the waterfall that ran through this place.

It is here, in the shadow of these famed warriors, that two other shinobi were fighting in a desperate battle of their own.

One of them had a spiky blonde hair and the other had a black hair; the manipulations going on around them had poisoned The black haired boy's mind as he tried to kill his best friend in order gain the fabled Mangekyō Sharingan.

At the other hand the blonde haired boy , was desperately trying to stop Sasuke from leaving Konoha to join some villain that wanted his body.

Despite his efforts, however, the blonde haired boy was unable to convince his best friend to see error of his ways and had to use more force as their battle reached its ultimate climax

The blonde haired boy made a white spiraling sphere with blue circle around it as he closed his eyes and around his arm came a red and white energy. 'I'm sorry Sera kaa-san...' He thought as his eyes turned to blue slit eyes. "Omega Rasengan..."He said as they jumped.

With their jutsus fully charged two boys at each other, their jutsus colliding. **"Damn it Naruto! Focus all of your power!"** The kyuubi said in the blonde haired boy's mind. **"You must use your true power kit! Your body won't hold any longer!"**

The blonde haired boy gritted his teeth, "_Before you become a ninja promise me that you won't use that power of yours in here…" The voice said in his mind as the image of red haired woman in hospital clothes that lying on the bed of hospital. "Because sometimes human afraid with something that they don't understand…" _

Naruto gritted his teeth until it came the blood as the image change to that red haired woman who smiled to him after they made a pinky promise,_"Thanks Naruto..." The image changed to the red woman dissolved to golden particle. "Because you're my prove that I once exist..." _

'Damn it Kyuubi you know as well as I do that I already made a promise...' He thought as he kept his healing power healing his chest. 'My promise of lifetime to her!' He roared in his thought as he made the rasengan bigger with his chakra power.

"What!?" The black haired boy said in surprised. Then their justu made a big explosion, which caused severe damage to the statues of the famed founders of Konoha.

The black haired boy was knocked back by the explosion, smaking into the statue of Madara before falling to the ground, still alive but unconcious and critically injured. Fate was, tragically, not so kind to Naruto who was pierced though his heart by Chidori.

Naruto tried to reach the black haired boy, "Damn... It..." He said weakly as he fell toward the black hole and everything became dark.

"I'm sorry... Seraphim..."

[Dream]

_Within the quiet, oppressed Konohagakure, a new day slowly broke into dawn. The air was crisp, the grass was soft, and the misty morning had left the fields and trees glittering with morning dew. And upon the grassy fields that surrounded the small settlement, a young boy no older than 8 years old had found seclusion there to rest while waiting for someone to come again._

_The boy had fair tanned skin, short spiky blonde hair that radiated like the sun itself, and – If they were currently open – sparkling blue eyes. He wore an orange t-shirt and blue shorts, blue sandals, and a goggle wrapped around his head._

_The young boy currently waiting for someone to find him. Apparently he made a game where the rule was very simple: if any one find him before afternoon next day than they win. But if there wasn't anybody who find him before the time off then he will prank everyone in the village._

_"So boring dattebayo..." The blonde boy said as he opened his eyes. "Aaah, I'm bored. Really bored. If I could sell my boredom, I'm confident I could make a living."_

_"Then why don't you spend your time with me kid..." A female voice said as the boy smiled and he sit up and looked behind him. "Yo"_

_The woman behind him had a very beautiful physical appearance with a white skin and the combination of red hair and blue eyes. She wore wearing a white shirt, blue jeans pulled at the knees, a pair of brown shoes and carried a brown briefcase in her hand._

_The boy laughed as he stood up, "So you are the one who beat me, huh..." He said as he folded his hands. "I thought jiji will find me using kagebunshin but it looks like I was wrong... So what is your name?"_

_The red haired beauty before him gave a gentle smile, "My name's Seraphim. What's yours?" She said grinned as the boy grinned as well at her while making a good guy pose._

_"Name's Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you, Dattebayo!" He said while smiling as he put his hands on his hip. "So what do you want? As promise I will grant you one thing! Anything! Name it and I will got it!"_

_Seraphim shook her head, "I don't want anything from you but what about we play a game?" She asked as she smiled. "You are bored right so why don't you play with me, but whoever win you must apologize to all villager first and if you win I will take you to a seriously fun place but if I win you will be my son and travel with me..."_

[Dimensional Gap]

In an endless void suddenly a magic circle appeared and from that magic circle appeared unconscious white legendary holy warrior.

The holy warrior body was adorned with white armour; three purple stripes were on each pectoral. On his waist were two golden spikes that curved upwards like devil horns and on his feet were three golden claws, each. His eyes were a bright blue and two fang like marking were on the mouth part of his face. On his chest there was a weird symbol that means the friendship and courage.

The warrior had white cape with a red underside that flowed down from his shoulders in makeshift wind from his appearance. On his right hand was MetalGarurumon mouth on the right arm opened to reveal the hidden cannon while he flicked his left hand which looked like WarGreymon's head and a long sword blade flew out. Along the length of the blade, in golden digicode, the words 'All Delete'.

…

… **"Naruto…"**

… **"Naruto!"**

… **"NARUTO UZUMAKI, WAKE UP!"**

The white holy warrior opened his eyes and remembered about the red haired woman, **"I'm still alive..."** He muttered as he remembered that dream once again and lifts his hand to sky.

He kept flying in daze until his mind recollected everything that happening until now, **"What the hell happening to me dattebayo?"** He muttered as he flew in the dimension.

"**Where am I? Ttebayo"** The warrior said as he looked around and realized he was in the holy dragon body. **"What happened why am I in Balance breaker?"** He asked then he heard some roar as he looked around and found something that shocked him.

"**After your battle with that fucking Uchiha you are thrown into this dimensional gap with your heart nearly destroyed…"** Kyuubi said as he folded his hands and closed his eyes remembering his hard time. **"Lucky you that you had me that could maintain your sacred gear and I was destroying Seraphim seal and activate your balance breaker to heal you."**

The white warrior smiled as he nodded, **"Thanks Kurama…."** He said as he heard the dragon roar and looked around him.

Then after a while the warrior could finally see what this creature that radiates so much power is and in that moment the only think that he could think about is, **'Great Red!'** The warrior thought in panic.

The dragon that identified as Great red's neck suddenly snap to the warrior's direction as if seemingly able to hear his thought. _**'Don't tell me… It could hear my thought?'**_He thought as the dragon opened his mouth.

"**Damn it!"** Naruto thought as from his Garuru arm came cannon from it.

The warrior charged his cannon, **"Wait kit!"** Kurama yelled as the warrior stopped his cannon. **"Take a look for now…." **The bijuu said in his mind as he looked at the Great red._._

The great red looks surprise for a second, if the widened of its eyes is any indication. However the holy warrior did not notice this because of a greater concern. **"What is he doing…" **He muttered as he noticed an ancient letter circling around him.

The warrior engulfed in golden magic circle as he looked around, **"What!**** What the hell happening****!****?****"** He said in surprised tone as the eyes of the great red suddenly appeared in front of him looked at his blue eyes.

In that brief moment, he could feel the creature entering his consciousness, and witnessing memories upon memories that the warrior had in his life. 'What the hell?' He thought as he touched the great red with his dragon like arm.

"**What are y-"**

The dragon laughed really hard as the dragon smirked, "**Interesting…"** Surprisingly, while the voice sounds calm and powerful, the man couldn't help but be reminded and compare it to the dragons that he faced in the past and noted the similarity.

This time the warrior could feel himself engulfed in crimson energy, **"What!? What the hell are you doing to me!?"** He yelled but the dragon just chuckled as he ignored him.

The tick appeared on the head of holy knight, **"Don't ignore me!"** He yelled as he released the sword in his left hand and the code in his sword shining.

**"TRANSCENDENT SWORD!"** The warrior yelled then large blue crescents of energy flew from the Grey Sword and stopped all the attacks before he stopped spinning. The blue crescents were hitting the crimson energy and destroyed it.

**"Be careful Naruto our enemy is one of the strongest dragon that ever exist…"** The Kyuubi said as Naruto nodded. From that smoke appeared the dragon unhurt from that attack except around him was red crystal dust.

"**Interesting…"** The great red said as he opened his mouth and released the red energy from his mouth. The holy warrior eyes shining as he suddenly vanished from the dragon eyes and all slashed appeared around the dragon body.

The warrior suddenly appeared on the dragon with his cannon aimed at his head, **"GALACTIC CANNON" **The warrior yelled as he shot the bigger dragon with his cannon. The attack caused a massive blue light explosion as the warrior jumped back.

"**That should do it…"**He sighed as he suddenly saw small ball of red energy and vanished from that place. While avoiding the attacks the white holy warrior slashed all the red energy and shot the remaining with his cannon suddenly he teleported and the burst red energy came.

The warrior suddenly appeared from nowhere again as he sighed,** "Damn thanks that I have the Omega gainforce…"** The warrior muttered as he looked at the cracked dimension that caused by one breath. **"I won't last longer if I got that attack from front I guess…"** He said as suddenly saw that the great red flew at him.

"**Damn,** **SUPREME CANNON!"** He yelled as he shot a blast of blue energy shot forth and destroyed portion of the body of great red before it could regenerate back. The dragon kept firing his Supreme Cannon before the sword retracted back into the Dragon head before opening to reveal a hidden cannon in their also.

**"DOUBLE SHOT!"** The warrior fired a blast of ice and a blast of flame from the wolf and dragon heads respectively causing large explosions. The white knight then decided to end things before firing rapidly with his double shot attack.

Knowing there is no other choice the holy warrior raised his blade that shining, **"REVOLUTIONARY!" **He yelled as he slammed his sword toward the dragon that made it fall and had a huge cut wound until it retract again.

"**Damn it neither my best attacks work at him unless…."** He said as He narrowed his eyes. **"Kyuubi now!" **He yelled and inside him the Bijuu made a hand seal.

"**Kagebunshin no jutsu!" **He shouted as he made a hand seal and around him appeared 1000 clones of him. All of the clones revealed their cannon as they charged it with wind element around it. **"WIND ELEMENT: INFINITY SUPREME CANNON!" **All of them yelled as he firing thousand Supreme Cannons.

Then from the dragon head appeared pair of black hands and they made white spiraling sphere surrounded by a series of blue rings of chakra that orbit the main sphere, **"Omega Rasengan!"** He said as they rushed toward the bigger dragon. However, the dragon became annoyed as it felt the attacks hacking away his flesh and released a bestial roar that sent them all flying away from the shockwave it caused.

However, the dragon became annoyed as it felt the attacks hacking away his flesh and released a burst energy to be snapped shut from the punchs of five clones. The kagebunshins then shot off towards the dragon, each one with their grey sword.

"**OMEGA BLADE"** They shouted as they slashed all of them with grey sword and slashed away at the dragon.

However, the dragon became annoyed as it felt the attacks hacking away his flesh and released a bestial roar that sent them all flying away from the shockwave it caused. The clones remained stable, but were in shock at how powerful the creature was.

"Boss, this thing is tough" One clone said to the original. The warrior nodded as he holding up his hand and a large rasengan the size of three elephants formed. The clones followed their creator's move and all 4000 clones held the powerful Chou Oodama Rasengan in their palms.

**"NINPOU: CHOU OODAMA OMEGA RASENGAN RENDAN!"**the clones all leaped into the air, their rasengans held high above their heads. The dragon released a roar as its flesh was torn away and a large explosion of chakra sent it flying through the air and spinning into a large boulder which broke from the impact.

The warrior and all the clones crossed their arms and made a yellow metallic shields, **"BRAVE SHIELD"** They yelled as they protected themselves with the shields and successfully stopped the attack successfully.

The holy warrior and the remaining clones made a very big blaze ball, **"OMEGA FORCE" **They threw the ball and suddenly the original one got an idea. The wolf head snapped open and revealed cannon from inside of it.

He charged a yellow chakra with blue energy that made a black light, **"OMEGA CANNON" **He shot the black energy toward the dragon with the help of wind and made a super big explosion at the same stage as big bang.

But the dragon was too strong as it made all clones vanished,**"Naruto maybe it's time to run for now!"** The Kyuubi said as Naruto nodded and opened his light wings and flew in high speed while avoiding the burst from red dragon. This happens for a while until...

**"-!"** Naruto stopped flying and stopped flying**. 'Damn it why this happening now!?**' He thought while trying to relief the pain from sudden information in his head.

The Great red who saw it as opportunity shot him with red beam and made the warrior nearly die.

The great dragon roared in defiance towards its would-be-executioner**. "Damn this fellow is as I though a monster… No wonder he was called the true dragon…"** He muttered as he coughed a blood.

**'If just that thing didn't happen at me….**' He cursed as he tried to use his regeneration ability to cure him.

"**Maybe it's time to face it now kit…"** Kurama said in his mind as he glanced at Naruto. **"We won't be able to beat him…"** The bijuu said as the warrior looked at the dragon.

Then the white warrior looked at the bijuu as he smirked**, 'Maybe that is true... I after all **_**still**_** no match for him...'** He said but instead of retreat he put a fighting pose. 'But I have a promise to live with her! Because I am the prove that she once exist!?'

**"You may be strong, but I WILL defeat you!"**He roared as he pointed his grey sword to sky and the dragon suddenly roared as it released a great burst of red energy.

The white warrior at the other hand held his hand up as his body released a massive light that caused the Dimension crumbled around him and his eyes shining in brilliance color. The aura started to became bigger as the dimension colored in the golden whitish color.

The holy knight opened his mouth a curse-like chant is emitted. The voice isn't just that of Naruto nor Kurama. Young. Old. Male. Female. A creepy sound which is mixed with voices of several people.

[_I, who is about to awaken…_]

It started. Looks like it will end here.

[_Am the __Omega__ that has stolen the __The 'absolute'__ of __the __God…._]

It was always end like that, no matter what. That's not right; it was like that every time.

[_I __saw__ at the __"Beginning__", and I __stood at the "End"__…._]

It was always Truth. It was always Fake.

You guys always choose same ending no matter how many times!

His appearance changed as few green jewels appeared at his body and his body became more dragon appearance as the red mantle behind him tattered because of such power that the holy knight emitted.

The light white light appeared from his body as it became like the small dragon… No the embodiment of ending itself….

" " " " " " " _And I shall __lead you toward the light of ending__!" " " " " " "_

[**THE X-DRIVE****!**] The sound came from holy knight resounding as the surrounding destroyed because of the golden whitish aura from his body.

Naruto glared at the red burst as he took his sword and cut it with his sword in ease. **"Grey sword…"** He said as the red energy that already cut by Naruto explodes and caused a massive destruction and winds in that place.

The red dragon whose saw it widened his eyes as in front of him the embodiment of the ending and the power itself**, "Now let's end this!"** Naruto roared as he leapt at the dragon with his sword in front of him.

The Dragon who saw the power of omega charged a ball of crimson energy that caused the dimension crumbled, **"ALL DELETE!"** He yelled as he slashed and the Red Dragon released the crimson burst from his mouth.

The white impact caused when two attacked met and caused a big explosion. The holy knight then falls through a white hole while still enveloped by the red light and missed the last thing that the _beast _said.

"**You are really interesting stuff…. The holder of Omegaforce….No…..Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze …."**

[Konoha Hospital]

Meanwhile...

Kakashi had just brought Sasuke back from the Valley of End, having found his unconcious body.

He had not found any sign of Naruto and had assumed that he would be healed by the Kyubi and would return to Konoha within a couple of hours.

As a team of medics, lead by the Tsunade, were treating Sasuke for his wounds, which bordered on the mortal level.

Kakashi at the other hand was trying to calm down Sakura, who had arrived at the hospital upon receiving and who surprised her sensei with her reaction. She was angry... but not at Naruto.

"How could you leave Naruto alone like that, Kakashi-sensei?! You saw what he had to do just to stop Sasuke from leaving; he's probably badly hurt now as well!" Sakura yelled.

"Sasuke was the only one I found, Sakura; I wouldn't worry him, though." Kakashi said as he smiled under his mask. "His wounds have always healed quickly so he probably won't be gone for no more than a couple of hours,"

But what they didn't know that it actually going to take a few years before Naruto returned and, even then, it would not last...

[Kuoh Academy]

"HATCHOO!" Naruto sneezed, he then wiped his nose with his hand. "I think someone is talking about me..." The blond mumbles while continued.

When Naruto walked he didn't realize the beautiful red head walking toward the opposite direction of the mumbling blond, behind her is a beautiful black haired girl with a kind smile.

"-!" Naruto felt his righ hand ached a bit as he looked around him and looked that his surrounding was fine as well.

"This hand sometime is really annoying!" He muttered as he continued with his journey toward the school garden.

If Naruto turns around, he would see the same red head stop moving and is looking at the blond direction, her eyes widened in surprised.

"Interesting..." The red haired girl muttered as the black haired one looked at the red haired one.

"What's wrong, president?"

"That boy..." The red head started. "... The one with black glove... Who is he?"

The black haired girl one scan the surrounding and found our hero, her eyes flash a sad eyes and experession for a second before returning to normal.

"Uzumaki Naruto from class 2B, he is a normal student that you meet any where." Akeno said in calm tone as she glanced at him with sad eyes. "What about him, president?"

"Nothing... yet. I still need to confirm it first, until then I need to keep an eye for him, if my intuition is right." Rias said as she smirked in her intuition.

"Intuition?"

"Normal... Student..." Rias muttered as suddenly a god of idea gave her a good idea. "I have an idea..."

_**And we're done for this chapter,**__** this is just rewritten chapter to close some gaps in the battle that I guess a bit wrong **__**and it also allowed me to relieve my childhood hero**__** Digimon. This one is the complete formula after rewriting the old one.**_

_**I was originally planning to make **__**Naruto**__** use the Juggernaut drive and master it, but**__** my friend who point my lack said that It will be cooler if he used The Dragon Omega mode. And yes the mode appearance is like The Omegamon-X**_

_**Sorry for the Dragon **__**Omega**__** chant, I couldn't think of anything better. If anyone has an idea for the chant please tell me**_

_**Well, I need time to finish the next chapter.**__** And by the way the next chapter is the starts of his journey in peerage as something too…**_

_**lease review and tell me your thoughts and impressions about this chapter! **_

_**Have a good day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMARY: True Dragon, Fallen Angel, Devil, Angel, God, Youkai, Hanyou, Hero, And Holy Dragon. Naruto life became more miserable after thrown into his adopted mother's home world. What happens next?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing not even the ideas I came up with because they are probably owned by some other guys.

**Tags:** AU, Harem, Violence, Ecchi, Gore, Strong but no god like Naruto, Possible Character Deaths

**Pairings:** Naruto x Harem and Issei x Irina

**Unbeta'd**

* * *

"HATCHOO!" Naruto sneezed, he then wiped his nose with his hand. "I think someone is talking about me..." The blond mumbles while continued.

When Naruto walked he didn't realize the beautiful red head walking toward the opposite direction of the mumbling blond, behind her is a beautiful black haired girl with a kind smile.

"-!" Naruto felt his righ hand ached a bit as he looked around him and looked that his surrounding was fine as well.

"This hand sometime is really annoying!" He muttered as he continued with his journey toward the school garden.

If Naruto turns around, he would see the same red head stop moving and is looking at the blond direction, her eyes widened in surprised.

"Interesting..." The red haired girl muttered as the black haired one looked at the red haired one.

"What's wrong, president?"

"That boy..." The red head started. "... The one with black glove... Who is he?"

The black haired girl one scan the surrounding and found our hero, her eyes flash a sad eyes and experession for a second before returning to normal.

"Uzumaki Naruto from class 2B, he is a normal student that you meet any where." Akeno said in calm tone as she glanced at him with sad eyes. "What about him, president?"

"Nothing... yet. I still need to confirm it first, until then I need to keep an eye for him, if my intuition is right." Rias said as she smirked in her intuition.

"Intuition?"

"Normal... Student..." Rias muttered as suddenly a god of idea gave her a good idea. "I have an idea..."

Chapter1: The neko is so good in night night

-School garden-

Naruto looked at the tree that being surrounded by thin green aura and sighed, "This will work I guess..." He muttered as he took his glove and touched the tree and when he touched the tree his right hand glowing in red and blue aura.

Suddenly the tree became greener and it looks like healthy again, "So my job is done!" He said with smile in his face as he put his glove on again.

Kuoh Academy is a very large school with lot's and lot's of plants here and there, but the school created a green house for the gardening club, filled with plants and flowers from all over the world, even a Raflesia flower! Isn't that great?

Anyway, because of such variety of flowers and other plants, people tend to order flowers and other decorative plants they have, and of course they earned money that way as well.

And now our hero doing his mundane job with helping the gardening club, some find it weird, some find it very sweet and gentle.

"Ne, Naruto-kun." A female voice said as he turned toward back and looked at the blue haired girl.

It was Chifuru the president of gardening club, She was also the one who found him that he had a _miracle_ power inside him. "What is it, Chifuru-chan?" Naruto asked as Chifuru touched his right hand.

"Why are you always wearing that black glove?" Chifuru asked pointing to his right hand.

Naruto rise an eye brow at the random question. "... Why did you ask, senpai?" He asked as she looked at his right hand.

"You know you always wear it nearly all time and everywhere without taking it off from you…" Chifuru explained as Naruto scratched the back of his head with the image of giant fox came to his mind.

"This glove is my master last gift for me to make me feel he always protect me…." Naruto said in sad expressions as Cifuru looked away.

"..."

"S-Senpai... I think you just made him depressed." One of the kinder member of the club points out the Blonde as he smiled.

"No I'm not angry or depressed at all…" Naruto said as while laughing bitterly. "I'm just kind reminiscing at my master…" He said while smiling.

"Oi, Naruto, do you have a moment?" A voice said as Naruto turns to his right to look at the teacher of gardening club approaching him. "Sure, I got a moment. What's the matter sensei?" He asked as he stopped in front of him.

"Please deliver this plant to the Occult Research room." The teacher said as Naruto smiled became bitter as he turned toward Chifuru that whistling in innocent like she isn't false at all.

"... Don't tell me the reasons you messaged to me in the first place is to ask me to send that?" Naruto asked as Chifuru made a te-he pose while smiling.

"Yes actually." She said innocently as Naruto sighed in his misfortune. "You don't want to make a cute girl as cute am I doing some dirty work right~" She said as he hung his head down again.

"Such Misfortune" And that, ladies and gentleman, is the daily life of Uzumaki Naruto.

-In way-

"What is it with my life and weird friends? First perverts then weirdo senpai? God must've hated me or something." Naruto said as he continued his walk and glanced at his watch for a moment and made a hand cross. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

He made bunshin as he looked at his bunshin, "you know what to do right then go…" He said as the bunshin go to his class.

"Hm?" Naruto looks what he just hit. It was girl, a small short white haired girl, you don't need to be a genious to tell that she's a pettite. Her brown eyes met his heterochromic ones, she doesn't say anything but just staring.

"Ah, sorry about that. I can't really see very well carrying this thing." Naruto explained, but then he noticed a candy on the floor, which he guessed belongs to the white haired girl. "Ah, sorry about your candy. Wait, I have something I think..."

Naruto taking a search in his pocket as suddenly he found the lollipop inside his pocket, "Here… I hope it could exchange the lollipop that fell from you…" He said kindly in hope that the small white haired girl didn't crying.

But the truth it was far from his imagination as the white haired girl had a slight blush, before she took it. "Thank you." She said in a soft melodious voice.

Naruto waved his hand off, "Ah no need to thank me. I am the one who make your lollipop fall so I must exchange it. Well then, I'll be going now. Take care." Naruto said as he patted her hair then went on his merry way toward the clubroom which is kinda far from the main building, which pissed him off in some way.

The white haired girl only stares at the blond retreating figures, then her eyes went to the lollipop she's holding. "Thank you…." She muttered as she touched her white hair with slight blush in her face.

-Occult Club Room-

"Finally!" Naruto said in satisfaction as to finally finding and arriving at the building of his destination. "Man, how come this school be this big? I swear..." He cursed as he kept walking.

The building itself is a two story medieval like building, surrounded by forest and is pretty far from the school main building and the gardening club. Naruto shift a bit so he can knock on the door.

"Excuse me! I'm here to deliver the flower you ordered!" He said waiting for the respond. "You can come in." Naruto heard a female voice from the building.

"Sorry to intrude." Naruto said walking inside the building.

"Please put it on the second floor." The female voice said again from somewhere in the floor. Naruto looked around as he shrugged and continued his walk toward the second floor until he found a door.

"Excuse me." Naruto said opening the door to the second floor.

"Welcome." The voice said.

Naruto heterochromic eyes stares at the other blue eyes, his eyes looks at the person sitting like a boss on a couch. A boss lady to be exact.

Her crimson hair is deep as the blood, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. She's wearing the same common Kuoh academy female uniform, although what stand out aside from her beautiful crimson hair is her large bust. "You have a beautiful hair." Naruto absent mindly said.

The red head blink, unexpected for her hair to be called beautiful hair. "Oh, um... Thank you." She said with slight blush.

"So uh…" Naruto said as he looked toward the white paper inside the pot. "Gremory-Senpai, where do you want me to put this?" He asked.

"Over there is fine." She said pointed at an empty space in the corner, which the blond put there without any hesitation.

"Well then, I'll be leaving now..." Naruto said. Before the blond could leave, the red head stop him.

"Please wait a moment, I'm sure you are tired carrying that pot of flowers, why don't you rest a bit and have some tea?" Rias said as Naruto hold his hand up.

"Eh! You don't need to do that! And I couldn't possibility hindering you with-"A sound of something that poured inside the tea came as he looked behind him.

Behind him was another beauty, this one have a long black hair that tied into a ponytail and a pair of violet eyes. "President, I make you and your guest tea." The girl said with a soft melodical voice.

"Perfect timing." The red head smiled. "So, what say you? You won't denied a request from a lady, would you?"

Naruto looks at the red head, then to the black head, then back to the red head, and finally he hung his head down. "Such Misfortune…"

A minute later, Naruto is seated at the couch in the clubroom, sitting against him is the red haired girl, with the black haired one pouring tea for the both of them.

"It's earl grey tea, I hope you enjoy it." The red head said, sipping into her tea.

Naruto looked at the tea as he sip it and suddenly the sweet taste of the tea enter his mouth. Naruto isn't really a big fan of tea and he prefer Japanese green tea anyway. But he's more of a milk person.

"Let us introduce ourself shall we?" The beautiful girl said. "My name is Rias Gremory, the president of the Occult Research Club, a pleasure to meet you."

Naruto blinked as he tried to remember the name of Rias Gremory, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." He said

Rias nod. "The pleasure is all mine. Oh, and this is Akeno Himejima, vice president of the Occult Research Club." Akeno smile at Naruto and bow her head slightly.

Suddenly he remembered that smile as the image of small him with some white figure came to his mind, 'Akeno... Akeno...' He thought while remembering that girl as he sweat a lot. That name ring a bell, but he just can't get his hand on it.

"Is there anything wrong, Uzumaki-kun?" Rias asked as he looked at her. "You are frowning…" She said as he shook his head and took the sip of tea before thinking about the image once again.

'Who is that black haired girl actually….' He thought as the image of black haired girl that kissed him came to his mind.

Akeno stares at the blond, still smiling. Though her eyes flash an emotion for a second. "Ara ara, it looks like our president flirting with her kouhai?" She teased as Naruto blushed.

"N-No! It's not like that!"

"No need to be evasive like that, you are not the first one to flirt with her." The she added. "Most of the didn't get it though."

"Akeno" Rias muttered with the slight blush as Naruto tilted his head and blinked his eyes.

"So two of you don't have any boyfriend…" That was like a heart piercing stabs by spears for the duo, as they instantly went a bit depressed. "Oh... Sorry." He said as Rias quickly smiled and waved her hands off.

"It's okay don't worry…" Rias said as he passed as the three talks, jokes and tease each other.

The blond student worries slowly disappears at every seconds passed through their conversation. "Tell me, Naruto-san. Do you believe in..." She said as she secretly took his glove.

"Magic?" Naruto tries to guest and bit back off.

"No, not magic." Rias said as she the glove took off. " But Devils and Angels. Do you believe in them?" She said as she made his right hand touched her left breast.

Suddenly a thin blue aura came from his right hand and they quickly jumped back and looked at each other eyes. "What's wrong Rias?" Akeno asked noticed shocked expressions in her face.

"Ah!" Naruto quickly stood up. "I'msorrybutIgottogo!" Without anything to say Naruto storm out of the place with high-speed, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

Rias and Akeno stares in surprised at Naruto previous place, before Rias touched her left breast that there is small hole in his clothes that made her nipple visible, "What is that power…" She muttered in shocked tone.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked as Rias slumped at her chair in order to relieffrom her shock.

"For that moment I felt like my life energy is depleting and that hand like took it…." She explained as she touched her left breast. "And his body seems to realized it, that's why he seems to be uncomfortable."

"So that means he already know about his power or something right…" Akeno said as Rias nodded.

"Yes." Rias face broke into a smile. "And that proves one thing of my deduction, I need to prove the other half."

-Naruto-

After school, Naruto quickly headed home without any second pause while also evading the two girls from the Occult Research Club. "This power really troublesome…" He muttered as he looked around him that everything had aura around their body.

It was not long before Naruto reach his two story house. There's nothing amazing on his living place, no large castle or something like that. Just your average two story house. "I'm home." Naruto said walking inside his house and just as expected, no one answers.

"Who would answer me anyway…." The blond sigh and proceed toward his room to drop his bag and change his clothing. After the blond had put his stuff and changed, he headed to the kitchen to prepare some food.

Naruto is living with Seraphim in that house for around 5 years since he was a child, and they always together and adventure together around the world visiting many place. But since he wanted to become a ninja they must go back and stay in Naruto's world leaving the house for around 1 year.

Naruto open the fridge, his eyes scanning what he has for tonight.

"Hmm... Let's see, half empty milk, full milk, vegetables, and eggs. " Naruto sighed. "Guess I will eat outside again…" He said as he walked outside without glancing at the photo on the desk.

The photo consist of little him and beside him was a pink haired girl in china dress and black haired boy and on the top of all of them was a guy around 20 years old with white hair and headband that covered one of his eyes.

-Along the way-

"To think that this much ingredient costs 3,600 yen (a. $43.58)..." Naruto muttered in his hands was plastic bag with many instant ramen inside of it.

"-Nyaa"

Naruto blinked as he looked inside his plastic bag and found nothing in that plastic bag, "A cat voice but it really sound like –"

"**Naruto watch out!"** Kurama yelled in his mind then suddenly a shadow jumped at him that he dodged with jumping back.

"Nyaa." The voice meowed again as he became puzzled that his attacker meowed like a cat by any chance. Suddenly they started playing cat and tail while avoiding and attacking each other on the top of roofs.

Naruto has no time to dodge it but under the light he now clearly sees his attacker; black hair as dark as the night sky, eyes as bright as the yellow moon, along with two cat tails, cat ears, and a voluptuous figure concealed by a black kimono.

"Wh-What!?" He absent mindedly said as suddenly the cat pushed him onto the ground with her on top of him. 'Oh great what a day… First pervert friend, second weird club president and later a devils duo onee-san and now youkai's going to kill for a late night snack...' He thought as suddenly he felt tickled.

Naruto looked at his chest as suddenly he got the clear picture of it, that the black nekomata is licking him. Still shocked by his predicament Naruto begins to speak.

"Umm… what are… you doing?" Naruto asked with huge blush in his face. The black nekomata looked at his eyes as she smirked erotically.

"You have so much magical energy, it feels so good! I just want to hold you and lick you." The nekomata said while continued her attempt and licked his nipple now.

'Oh…it feels so go-' Suddenly Naruto breaking from his mind and quickly stood up and lifts the cat girl by her clothes. "Nyaa! What are you doing? Let me go!" Nekomata said while struggling ignoring the blushed madly Naruto.

'Damn that is very dangerous situation… This cat is the strongest enemy that I ever had!' Naruto thought as he took his breath again and looked at her.

"First a lady shouldn't do something like that…" He said as he coughed again. "Not until you tell me why a nekomata such as yourself doing here in the human world."

Nekomata looked at him as she sighed and pouted cutely, "I'm actually a nekomata that's a reincarnated devil. I'm here in the human world because I'mbeing chased." She said as Naruto tilted his head.

"Chased…. Cashed by whom?" Naruto asked absent mindedly as suddenly a loud voice behind him. He turned back and saw a crest of crimson in sky… "-The hell…?"

"**The crest of Lucifer!" **Kurama yelled in shock as Naruto just tilted his head in confusion. **"You mean you don't remember!"**

Devils

Creature of sin and Darkness that was mentioned in the bible. It was unknown whether the devil exist even before the time of creation or not, but the most famous birth of the devil is probably the rebirth of Lucifer who was once an angel who serves God. They resided in the underworld, fighting for territory with the fallen angels. They are the biggest enemies for Angel and anyone who follow the path of the God.

"Oh I remember now!" Naruto said as he nodded his head in understanding as Kurama sighed once again. "But if I remember correctly the true Lucifer already sealed by the true seraphs right so who is he?"

From the magic circle a man appeared. He was a pretty tall and muscular man wearing a formal suit. His brown hair was spiked up and his face was stern. On his shoulder, a crimson sword was strapped with leather rope.

"Ah! It's been a while since I last come to the human world." The man stretched his arms as if he had just woken up from a deep sleepand glanced in front of him. "Hmm? So you are that criminal huh." He said looking at the black Nekomata.

"A criminal…" Naruto muttered glancing at the Nekomata behind him.

"She is here in the human world because she is a wanted criminal after killing her own master really what an idiot I think…" The man said as The Nekomata tried to run but still Naruto hand gripped her too hard.

"Well since you don't have any connection with her why don't you give me that criminal and back to your normal live, kid." The man said as suddenly Naruto stepped back.

"Hey kid what's wrong…." The man said as Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well maybe I don't have any connection in this case but she once told me that I must save someone in trouble so I will protect her." Naruto yelled as the nekomata looked at him and he raised his right hand. "Let's do it Kurama!"

"Osu as I thought we will fight again tonight!" Kurama said as he made a handseal. "BALANCE BREAKER: OMEGAFORCE OF THE POWER!"

The light enveloped his body as he transformed into his balance breaker and after the light vanished his tattered red mantle fluttered from wind, "Balance Breaker huh?" The brown haired devil said in awe looking at Omnimon from near him and feeling the huge power that he radiate.

The Devil, Beowulf brought out a device that vaguely resembled a metal detector. He began to walk around the crater. At times the device would give out a weak beeping sound. After a while, the device gave a loud ringing noise. Beowulf quickly grabbed the device and checked on the screen.

"Let's see, 88.64% of the source were dragonish in nature and the rest of it were simply a mixed of a little bit of everything. Hah! This is way too easy!" He began to read the result out loud. It might only be his impression, but the devil seemed to be showing off to the other deity "The dragon is a fire and power based type and the wolf is the ice type huh and the power is over 25000..."

"TWENTY FIVE THOUSAND!" The devil shouted. He felt his ears going deaf for a moment, The nekomata who was behind Naruto luckier since she closed her ears before he cried that loud.

"What the hell is wrong with this power level!? It's clearly way out of the charts!" The devil started to fiddle with the device. "Is this stupid device broken!? Could this be a defect product of Ajuka-sama experiment!? Or are they pulling a prank on me again!?"

While the devil was busy throwing up his anger on the machine, the Nekomata looked at our hero who is very confused right now. "What's wrong with that thing…" Naruto said as the Nekomata sighed in exhaust.

"That's the level of the power my level power is around 4800 by the way and if that number is true than…" The nekomata said. "You had a power of true god…"

"So you are saying that I am a god or what!?" Naruto asked as the nekomata shook her head.

"Not only that, but the power level that is recorded here is only the residual power left! The original power level might far surpass this! This is crazy! There is no such thing alive should be this powerful!" The man muttered at themselves as suddenly they spoke one word at the same time.

"The Dragon gods who symbolize the beginning and ending… The Unknown Dragon"

"Huh?" Naruto said as he realized what happens. "Wait! Don't tell me that I am source of the power ttebayo!"

"That doesn't make any sense! What the hell is going on here!?" The devil gritted his teeth and looked towards the nekomata and our hero. "Oi, Human Just come with me for a second!"

"Well it looks like it will be better if we ran now…" Naruto said as the nekomata nodded and they are vanished from his eyes.

"Oi! The human over there! Get back here!" The devil roared. "Don't think that this Great Beowulf won't notice you trying to run away! Until I finished the task that Sirzechs-sama entrusted to me, no one is permitted to leave the vicinity!"

-Jumping from one roof to roof-

The battle on rooftop started as Naruto that leading with his speed overwhelming the brown haired devil. As Naruto took his grey sword and leapt at him in great speed, the devil took his own sword and put it in front of him.

"Grey sword" Naruto yelled as he tried to slash the devil with his sword that coated in light color.

"**Hold back kid you don't want to destroy the neighborhood right!"** Kurama yelled as Naruto made him stop his sword for a bit….

When the attack came, he received it with his own and parried it with his sword. He stared at the attacker in front of him. "I am impressed by your power and courage human. Even the other mystical being would cower in fear before me, but…" He said as he tried to pushed him back but Naruto still hold it until he bought his cannon toward his face.

"SUPREME CANNON" He shot the head of devil with his cannon that made it to flew back along with Naruto's cannon toward nearest mountain that made a huge explosion there and vanished the mountain in ease.

Naruto put his cannon down, "Damn any good idea now…" Naruto said with the nekomata behind his back. "…Why…?" The Nekomata whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you help me? It's has nothing to do with you." The nekomata said as he suddenly flicked her head.

Naruto smiled, "Do I need a reason to help someone?" That smile makes the girl in his arms blush and wondered what was that feeling just now.

Suddenly the brown haired devil appeared in front of them with his sword in his hand. "Damn you kid I never thought you are as strong as this…"He muttered while releasing a menacing aura.

Naruto opened the light wings on his back as he turned toward the Nekomata, "Hang on all right!" He said as the Nekomata nodded and they flew in high speed as the devil tried to match his speed in sky.

Naruto looked at the town that already far away and stopped, 'This far will be enough!' HE said as he made his sword coated in light.

**"TRANSCENDENT SWORD!"** Naruto roared and then large blue crescents of energy flew from the Grey Sword and slashed the devil. The nekomata had swirls in her eyes meaning that she was very dizzy with high speed spinning.

"Low down on the spinning will you Dragon-chin!?" Nekomata said shaking his head.

"Gomen nasai, Onee-san" the holy Knight said before the devil came to him.

"You bastard!" The devil snared at the holy knight and the Nekomata. "How dare you attack me when my back was turned!? Where is your so called pride huh!?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head with his greymon arm, "Sorry, it was out of reflects." He said while smiling as the devil had a huge tick mark appeared on his head.

"Like I'll believe that!" The devil retorted. "Promotion: Queen!" With those words, He rushed to the holy knight.

Their sword clashed as they clashed each other blade. The sword in the devil hand was enveloped in a deep crimson aura. It seems that Beowulf had channeled his demonic energy into the sword, reinforcing it to be stronger.

Beowulf pushed down his swords with a grunt, overpowering the holy knight slowly with his physical strength. The holy knight just looked at it and made a big spiraling ball with his garuru arm and pushed it toward the devil.

"OMEGA: RASENGAN!" He yelled as he slammed the big spiraling sphere toward the devil. But the devil still had put a resist as he used his sword to protect himself from the spiraling sphere and their technique clashed.

"This is my victory, dragon boy!" Beowulf put more of his demonic energy at the sword to the point that the aura cloaking it made the sword seemed as big as a buster sword. With a loud battle cry, he pushed the sword down.

And it broke.

Beowulf was shocked by how things turn-out. His sword was not a normal demonic sword. It was a legendary sword, once held by his ancestor in a battle against an unknown dragon. And that sword broke without any clear reason. This was impossible.

The holy knight who saw it as the chance made a Kagebunshin and vanished from his eyes. "U-"One of the clone slashed the devil as suddenly from up came and dropped kick from up. "Zu-" He said as the other slashed him in fast.

"Ma Ki-" They said as the last kicked it to up who the original one already waited for the devil to come with his super big ball spiraling sphere. "Naruto Rendan." He said as he slammed the big ball toward the devil and pushed it down.

"Damn freak, is too bad I am a bit out of shape... I really don't wanna use my high level jutsus right now" Naruto said, true be told he had trouble using his chakra... ever since that day... his chakra flowed thickly, rather than being like water, it felt like syrup or sap... hard to get out... He had been retraining his chakra control ever since, but due to certain obligations he had, he had little time for it.

Normally he would let a bunshin or 2 to pick up his slack... but it was impossible due for other reasons... he did not notice but that his own sacred gear slowly draining his chakra and bits of of dragon power...feeding it to summon something.

"You okay…"The nekomata asked as he nodded. "Let's go find a good place to talk first…" He said as he flew once again.

-On the tree-

"SO he is already goes away…" Naruto muttered as he is slumping on the branch of tree. "So now I want you to tell me what he means by that…" HE asked as she looked at him and gulped her own saliva.

"I'm actually a nekomata that's a reincarnated devil. I'm here in the human world because I'm a wanted criminal after killing my master who was a power-hungry bastard who was going to experiment on my little sister Shirone. So what will you do?" The nekomata asked as Naruto thought for a moment and looked outside again.

"Hey do you have anywhere to stay…" Naruto asked as the nekomata absentmindedly shook her head. "Do you want to live in my house… It's kind a big and comfy so don't worry…" He said as she smirked.

Kuroka gives a confused look before replying. "Why are you helping me, a criminal? And here I thought you were going to kill or send me back to the Underworld." She said as Naruto sighed.

"You said it yourself, you did it to protect your little sister. It may not have been the best choice of action, but it was with good intentions; what more of a reason do I need to help you?" Naruto said while smiling as Nekomata blushed.

"So… you're really letting me live with you?" The nekomata said as Naruto nodded. "Thank you! By the way, what is your name?" She asked as Naruto smiled while making a good guy pose.

"My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. And yours?" Naruto said.

"My name is Kuroka, thank you for taking me in, Naruto-kun." Kuroka said as Naruto looked outside again.

"Well it's time to go I guess so let's go." Naruto said as Kuroka came to his back and they jumped toward his house.

_And so, __Naruto__'s Peaceful days came to an end with the arrival of Kuroka. How long she'll stay, we won't know, only time will tell._

**To be continued.**

**Well seems Naruto's started to getting his harem with Kuroka. ****Will he ****become Rias peerage or just helper? Just see. ****Tune in next time as Naruto**** found that his best friend had a girlfriend and the starts of his dismay with the coming of little maou shojou in akihabara.**

**How awkward can this situation be? Next time**** in**** Chapter ****2****:**** The maou shojou shouldn't be cuter than this!? **

**Please review this chapter when you are done**

**Hope you guys didn't hate me for this.**


	3. Chapter 3

SUMMARY: True Dragon, Fallen Angel, Devil, Angel, God, Youkai, Hanyou, Hero, And Holy Dragon. Naruto life became more miserable after thrown into his adopted mother's home world. What happens next?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing not even the ideas I came up with because they are probably owned by some other guys.

**Tags:** AU, Harem, Violence, Ecchi, Gore, Strong but no god like Naruto, Possible Character Deaths

**Pairings:** Naruto x Harem and Issei x Irina

**Unbeta'd**

Chapter2: Student Council is my friend

"Please wake up, darling. If you don't I'll kill you."

A hand came to turn it off, "Umm... Damn alarm..." Our blonde murmurred, woken up by his moe alarm in yandere clock.

Then he noticed that he was naked. "What? Why am I naked?" The blond decide to think about it later, after his head feeling a bit better.

"Now where's my clothes..." Naruto said searching in his bed but he found nothing except those things.

"Huh, what's this?" Naruto said as he grabbed something in his hand.

He felt something soft on beside him, on his hands, squishy and tender, like meat, but more awesome.

"Nyaaaah!"

"Eh?" Naruto said as he jumped from his bed and revealed a girl, naked like the day she's born. She moaned as her eyes slowly opens, showing her yellow eyes.

"Nya, so you already awake." Kuroka the nekomata said as she smiled erotically to him.

"Ku-kuroka what are you doing here in my room? And nake-" Naruto asked panicly as she poked his nose, stopping him from completing his comment.

"Don't you remember what are you doing to me last night..." Kuroka whispered at him pressing her big breasts toward him.

Naruto suddenly blushed madly and got a massive nosebleed until he nearly fainted.

'What the hell happened!? Did I do it? Did I graduate? Am I no longer a virgin? He then shook his head, hitting it. Gah! Why can't I remember anything! Curse you, brain!'

"Do you live here alone nyaa?" Kuroka asked as she stood up leaving the nose bleed Naruto alone. "Don't you feel lonely living alone nyaa?" She asked with worried cute face.

Naruto looked at his little-self instead of Kuroka and in front of him was Seraphim, _"Don't you feel lonely Seraphim..." His little self asked. _

Naruto and the image of Seraphim smiled warmly, "No I am not..." He said as he stood up and ruffled her hair. "Because you're living here with me now ttebayo." He said smiling with his eyes closed.

'It really bring back memories...' He thought happily. Remembering his younger-self asked same thing to Seraphim.

Well luckily that Naruto closed his eyes because if he opened his eyes he will see something that made Kuroka out of her character. If he opened his eyes, the he would saw Kuroka's blushing face and she would be embarrassed about it.

-XXX-

After those chaotic things in his morning. Kuroka left and said that she will meet her friends and said that Naruto don't wait for her.

Since his home is the same way as Matsuda and Motohama, they always go to school together.

"Hey Motohama." Naruto calls the glasses pervert. "Do you know who Rias Gremory and Akano Himejima?"

Since the glasses pervert likes all girls very much, he almost know every beautiful and sexy girls on the school.

The two of them stopped and looked at Naruto, their eyes widened and their mouth opened widely.

"Huh, what's wrong with that face?" Naruto asked innocently as they came to his face.

"You actually didn't know who Rias Grimori and Akano Himejima is?!" Motohama asked very surprised.

"Um... No?" Naruto said quickly.

"Where did you come from?! Cave?" Matsuda asked.

"Oi, that was kinda rude."

"Nevertheless, it was very impressive of you for not knowing who Rias and Akeno is." Motohama said with awe.

"For some reasons, I don't feel very proud of your compliment." Naruto said

"Anyway." Motohama suddenly said. "Rias Grimori and Akeno Himejima is Kuoh academy's two great ladies. They're the most popular girls!"

"Famous for their intellect!" Matsuda said.

"For their personality!" Motohama continued.

Then, they both spin around and do a pose together. ""And for their beautiful oppai!"" They roared.

"Suit yourself." Naruto said ignoring them as he continued his walk. In his way he see Issei with a black haired girl beside him and walked to him.

"Oi, Issei!" Naruto called as Issei looked toward him and the other perverts.

"Oh good timing I want to introduce her to you." Issei said as he gestured to girl beside him.

"This is Amano Yuuma-chan." Issei introduced with a smug voice. "This is my friends," He walks toward three of them. "Matsuda, Motohama, and Naruto."

The beautiful black hair girl beam a smile at the three single boys. "Nice to meet you." She is also wearing a red uniform from somewhere he never sees before, an unknown local school perhaps?

"She is also my..." Issei added. "Girlfriend." He said the last part slowly to make sure his friends understood.

Naruto thought that maybe his two friends jaw will reach the ground, their skin is also paler than usual. Is it really that shocking if Issei get a girl?

Well, he is surprised as well, seeing as Issei the king of pervert getting a good looking girl as a girlfriend is quite the unbelievable news. "Uh, congrats Issei!" Naruto said with his usual grin. Then the blond turned to Issei 'girlfriend'.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto offered his hand, which the girl took with a smile.

But when Naruto touched her hand suddenly he saw a black and sinist aura around her. He twitched as his gut telling him that she is dangerous.

"You guys should get one soon!" Issei said with a victorious grin. "Well, let's go Yuuma-chan!"

"Hai." Yuuma respond, she bow to the three boys before quickly follows Issei.

Naruto looked at the retreating figures with serious eyes, 'that girl... She is not human at all...' He thought trusting his Omega gainforce.

If only his Omega gainforce gives tips about hot to handle his new cat girl. "Should we head to school?" Naruto asked his two friends, who is still shell shocked.

"... Nevermind, I'll be going first then." Naruto said leaving them alone. After a while they suddenly looked up, their tears of betrayal and manliness poured down from their eyes.

"T-That traitor!"

"Ugh.

-XXX-

Naruto opened his bag as he took a bento, "Itadakimas..." He said as he ate his bento.

Eventhough everyone thought him as a brutal and delinquent from appareance, actually Naruto Uzumaki is kind guy that you called as homey guy. He is like what I said as a guy that excels in any house chores. Isn't that great?

Anyway, because Seraphim had no skill in any chores, Naruto and one girl who travelled with her must learns how to cooking for survive.

And now, we are seeing the possesor of omega power eating his handmade bento, kind sad since there isn't who know he is exceels in that kind point.

"Ne, Naruto-kun." A voice called him as he looked toward the source of the voice.

It was Kiryuu, the glasses female pervert and the only girl who could take the trio pervert in pervertness. She was also one of the person who knew about Naruto's power after seeing him defending her from stray devil.

Naruto gulped his food, "What's wrong Kiryuu?" He asked as he ate his food again.

"Why aren't you popular?" Kiryuu asked blankly.

Naruto rise an eye brow at the random question. "... Why did you ask, kiryuu?" He asked.

"Well, a skillfull person like you being unpopular is a bit of a waste in my book," Kiryuu said as she glanced at him as she blushed a bit. "And you're really cool looking when you used that powers of your..."

Naruto looked awe as he smiled, "Wow thanks Kiryuu, but..."

"Although some people look you veru friendly but your face is too delinquent isn't really helping you all that much." Kiryuu point out Naruto delinquent like looks, not noticing that she's been hitting depression points all this time. "Oh... Sorry."

"Don't talk anymore, you'll make me feels empty." Naruto said with a cloud of depression as he walked outside the class and leaving Kiryuu alone.

"Don't you think that is bit harsh..." One of the kinder member of the club points out the sulking form of Naruto with a cloud of depression above his head.

"Eh?! B-But I was complimenting him! Lot's of girls like bad boys very much for some reasons!" Kiryuu tried to defend herself. But still they looked at her with accused eyes.

-XXX-

Naruto was lying on the bed in hospital for academy's new building, "So peacefull here..." He muttered as he heard a voice steps behind him.

"What have I told you about sleeping here, Naruto?" A rather stern voice came from behind Naruto. He sighed as suddenly he jumped back avoiding the ice that came to him and took his kunai.

"And what have I told you about bringing those useless weapons to school?" The stern voice added as he laughed bitterly.

"You are really never change Sona-chan..." Naruto said toward the bespectacled student Council President of Kuoh Academy/Devil Sona Sitri or Shitori as the muggles call her around school.

"And you always a funny person as usual Naruto?" Sona said as she took sit beside him.

Sona Sitri or what she called herself in the school as Sona Shitori was Naruto's first friend in this world. She was also orphan like him and adopted early than him by Seraphim so they liked a brother and sister. But unfortunately for three of them Sona who had the blood of Sitri family in her body must came to her house as next successor and leaving two of them continued their journey.

"So how are you doing Sona-chan? I haven't talked to you in a while." Naruto said only noticing that the two of them were on the rooftop campus.

Sona sighed, "There is no problem with the fact that we haven't talked since I know you were here..." Sona said as she let her hands up.

"Huh, you are really as calculate as ever..." Naruto said while smiling as Sona looked at him with sad eyes. "You never change about that…" Naruto said looking at the sky with wistful smile,

Sona shook her head, "No everything already change...I am changed... You changed…. Everyone is surely changed after that happens..." She said with sad eyes.

Naruto and Sona looked down as he simply smiled and ruffled her hair, "That already happens so far we know that she didn't want to grieve at her death..." He said as Sona blushed at his smile. "After all Seraphim always teach us to never look behind and keep moving forward right?"

Sona looked at him with wide eyes asshe nodded her head cutely, "You still remember about our dream, right?" Sona asked as Naruto laughed.

"Of course ttebayo!" Naruto said as he looked up and smiled. "You will make a house like our house where every orphan race can live together and I will be a hokage so I will leave one big place for that house." He explained while remembering his promise.

-XXX-

_"Naruto what is your dream?" An eight years old Sona asked Naruto as he grinned._

_"I'm going to be Hokage!" The chibi blond said, pumping his fist into the air. "You'll see! One day, I'll be the strongest Hokage! I'll protect people!"_

_Sona chuckled at his antic as Seraphim walked to them and patted his head, "Are you sure you wanted to be a hero? All of your loves one will be in danger if you aren't strong enough. So are you?" She asked._

_Naruto smiled as he showed the mark of his sacred gear. Then the blond pump his fist into the air. "Of course! I'll be the strongest Hokage! Believe it!" He said._

_Sona grabbed his hands, "Then when you become a Hokage me and Seraphim will be waiting for that day to come Inside our new home!" She said as the three of them made promise._

-xxx-

The beeping sound of Sona watch cut off the lovely interaction between the friends and she took it, "It looks like I must go, it's very happy to talk with you again..." She said as she stood and Naruto looked at her.

"Hey you know we should hang out sometime. You know like those times we still kids when we were a bit younger." Naruto said as she stopped for a moment.

The sudden invitation manage to break the Sitri's concentration momentarily forgetting all her worried and hatred towards the troublesome blond as she processed the teen's words inside her head which basically surmised to him asking her out on a date.

Trying to act as calm and composed as possible she pushed her glasses up the ridge of her nose once more. "Sorry but I'm too busy with student council work along with training my peerage." She said coolly.

"Ah then never mind I wouldn't want to get in between your work and training." Naruto said as she bit twitched.

"Hmmm but you should come to the student council room so we should play chess sometime soon." Sona asked hopefully.

"Huh? That game with all those weird pieces? Blergh I hate that game it's boring." Naruto said with his foxy hate face as she sighed at him.

"I'm sorry to hear that it bores you, perhaps it's because I'm the one you're playing with?" Sona said with sad expressions.

"N-no it's not that, it's just that I get too bored in playing that game…." Naruto said trying to cheer her up. He forgot how she really loved that game unlike him!?

"Winning does get boring doesn't it Naruto? You did manage to beat me no less than five over the last nine times we've played." Sona said with her eyes closed and mocked smile as Naruto sweat dropped.

'She really hate to lose...' Naruto thought. "I got lucky." The blonde scratched the back of his spiky blond hair. "I don't really know what the big deal is though. I just moved the pieces randomly and ended up winning a few times."

A rare smile made its way on Sona's face. "You're change but you never change..." She said as she looked at the sky. "And that's the best from you..."

-XXX-

"Hm~Hm~" Naruto hummed while walking through the forest and hill that is his school ground, his goal is his own classroom.

To one Naruto Uzumaki his classroom could be considered a nirvana, it was a safe heaven from all the life and death battle or any stress outside the class. But most importantly aside from the school's rooftop and the old school building, his class room was the best place in the entire school to take a relaxing nap.

The blond stop his humming when he saw many people crowded the Kendo club building, and the blond curiosity get the better of him and he decided to check the building out.

"Come on all! Come on all!" A girl speaker said with loud voice. "Win a kendo fight with Yuuto Kiba-kun and earn yourself a kiss from Kuoh Academy two ladies! Risa-sama and Akeno-sama!"

The male crowds cheers very loudly when the two most famous ladies wave and smiled at them, while the female crowds squeal in delight at the sight of the most popular boy standing there with his ever smile. The blond saw several students tried to take Kiba on, but Kiba only have to side step and bonk then on the head with his boken, so all in all, it's a massacre.

Naruto sigh in disappointment, he has heard the rumors about Kiba, they say he's a very skilled swordsman or something along those line, he somewhat doubt it since it's the girls population that said it but now he sees it for himself he knew the pretty boy is not only all looks.

"-you may also choose out second price, a one week free ramen ticket!" The girl said as suddenly our hero stopped, and quickly heads back passing the crowds and directly face the speaksgirl.

"Are you really going to give me a one week free ramen ticket?" Naruto asked. 'Welcome low budget life!'

The girl sweatdrop while backing away a bit, he's a bit too close for comfort. "Y- Yes, if you didn't want to be kissed by Rias-sama or Akeno-sama, you may choose it." She said as he showed his confident smile.

Without wasting another beat, "Sign me up."

-XXX-

Kiba sigh as another student fell down defeated, this is really too easy and barely worth the effort, but well it's the president order so who was he to object?

"And for out next challenger," The female referee from the kendo club said. "From the... uh, second years, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Hearing that quickly made Kiba snap his head to his opponent, who is seems to be doing a light workout.

'So this is the person president Rias said huh? Finally.' Kiba thought as he narrowed his eyes toward the blonde who is warming up...

"Alright Yuuto Kiba!" Naruto yelled pointed his boken at Kiba, his eyes and posture held confidence. "You won't stop me from getting me the reward!"

Kiba smile. "Very well, let's test your resolve." He said as he put his fighting stance.

Both players went into a stance as the crowds went deadly quite for some reasons, though even an idiot could tell that most of the girls population is hoping their prince charming would come out victorious against the delinquent looking blond.

But then, when Uzumaki Naruto's eyes went narrowed and all of his friendliness disappeared, his smile went down the drain. For some reasons Kiba could feel himself wary of this opponent, his instinct telling him the opponent is dangerous, but he has faces his share of dangerous enemies so he can manage.

What disturb him is the fact that Naruto could let out such aura that could intimidate his enemies, if this were a battle field Kiba knew he'll be sweating.

"Hajime!" The referee said as Kiba vanished from their eyes.

Naruto just smiled as he blocked Kiba's sword with his sword, "I can feel your demonic power, idiot..." He said then the agile swordman was forced to evades several attacks from Naruto.

Kiba blocked all Naruto's attack, which result a loud sound of woods hitting one another, and despite being a devil Kiba is having a bit trouble holding his ground.

"This is too...-!" Naruto suddenly stopped as he grabbed his chest and jumped back to avoiding the sword.

'What happens to him!?' All occult club members thought as Naruto tried to control his breath and put a fearless smile.

"It looks like I must use this power but I will end here," Naruto said as he vanished from all people eyes.

To Kiba surprised, the blond stop a feet away from Kiba and thrust his boken toward his face, the experienced sword fighter manage to tilted his head to the side to evaded the attack.

Then the blonde suddenly swifted and cut Kiba's boken into two, "Easy for you to avoid that, huh?" Naruto asked as Kiba took another two bokens and leapt at him.

Rias watches on from the sideline with Akeno, very impressed at Naruto fighting skill.

From what she gathered Naruto has experience in sword fighting and close combat if his attack really good and the stance is ready defend if attacked.

"Do you think he can win against Kiba, president?" Akeno asked, her violet eyes watches the blond every moves.

"Maybe, that depends." Rias said with noticable interest at the subject. "Kiba has already put his best speed even though like that Naruto still be able to push him.

Kiba stares at his opponent, it's official that Naruto has little sword talent, but he had a valuable speed and raw power to close it. Kiba shift his bokens to the side, and charge.

Naruto instinct kick in as the blond instantly duck as a wooden sword went pass the blond hair in a horizontal slash. The blond blue eyes widened, surprised his opponent manage to get in front of him instantly.

'He is fast!' Naruto thought as he jumped back and block Kiba assault resulting in a loud sound of wood clashing. Now he know how skilled Kiba is in sword.

The two blonds clashed in sword, each trying to overpowered one another. Where Kiba have technique and is much more talent and where Naruto simply beat him in raw power and experience alone.

Kiba smile. "You're good Uzumaki-san." He commented.

Naruto grinned in respond. "You're not too shabby yourself." Then his grin widened. "But I have to end it now, or I'll be late to buy a dinner."

Before Kiba can question the spiky haired student, he feel his swords is push downward by a sudden strenght, and then he slashed toward it and beat it into his head.

Rias, Akeno and the crowds of students eyes widened at the sight of Kiba falling down to the floor with a wide eyes, very surprised at the blond action.

When Kiba fell to the floor, Naruto raise his sword to the air. "Yosh! Another has fallen to my blade!" He yelled happily.

"Pfft... Hahahahaha!" Everyone's look at the famous president of the occult club laughing loudly, while Akeno beside her only giggle. "You are very amusing, Uzumaki Naruto. Kiba-kun, what do you think?" She asked glanced at the swordman.

Everyone eyes dart to the swordman, who is standing up with an amuse smile on his face. "Yeah, I lost for that one. Referee, I concede defeat."

The referee girl quickly snap, "Uh... The winner is Uzumaki Naruto." She said reluctantly. "Damn it!"

"You don't really like me winning aren't you?" Naruto said with a tick mark. Rias stand up from where she is sitting then walks toward the blond victor, with Akeno following closely behind.

"Well then, which price do you want, Uzumaki Naruto-kun?" Rias asked as Naruto grinned.

Without missing a beat, Naruto extend his hand. "The ramen please." He said happily.

Everyone except Akeno blink in surprise.

'Did he just ask for the ramen price instead of a kiss from one of the two ladies of Kuoh Academy? Is he retarded?' Everyone thought except Akeno and Sona.

Akane produce the ticket from her pocket and handed it to Naruto. "Here you go, enjoy." She said as Naruto took it and bowed to them.

"Thank you very much!" Naruto bow to the black hair girl and proceed to exit the building in highspeed to god know where.

"Huh... What an interesting guy." Rias said outloud.

-XXX-

Naruto grinned happily as he looked at his ticket meal, "I'm going to enjoy eating this." He chuckled as a cool breeze of the evening sky went over him.

*WOOSH*

The sound of something passing through the air caught the shinobi's attention.

It was a spear, a spear made of yellow light sailing through the air as it approached him in breakneck speeds.

"Fallen Angel…" the blonde whispered as he quickly somersaulted backwards to avoid getting impaled by holy spear made of pure light that crashed against the very spot he stood in mere moments ago.

A buxom woman with long navy blue hair flying up in the air with her crow like wings. She was wearing what looked like a violet skirt matched by trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar giving a view of her rather voluptuous breasts and cleavage.

"What do you want from me?" Naruto asked glaring at the fallen angel.

She then threw the spear at him. "Dragon hunting" said the fallen angel with a rather arrogant tone as she smirked while watching her spear hit its target piercing the blond devil right through his chest.

*SMASH*

Only to find an impaled log in the place of the devil.

"What the?" she muttered out in shock as she looked closely and confirmed that she indeed attacked a log instead of the holy dragon possesor.

"Hey!" The Fallen Angel's head snapped towards the direction of the voice and found that her victim already transformed to balance breaker.

"SUPREME CANNON" Naruto yelled as he shot the blast blue energy from his garuru cannon and caused a big explosion inside the town.

Thankfully the fallen angel barely avoiding the attack with her wings and she stood in front of the holy knight. "So um mind telling me your name and why you're attacking me?" The holy knight asked while making sure not to let his guard down.

"My name is KalawaIner" the Fallen Angel introduced as she kept flying around the blond "And I was merely taking a stroll because of boredom. You dragon were just unlucky to meet my path tonight." A yellow spear of holiness appeared in her right hand. "Now stop moving so I can impale you with my lan-."

Naruto suddenly impaled the fallen angel with his grey sword front and in high speed, "Transcendent Sword" he yelled as he cut her with his grey sword.

Eventually Naruto aimed his garuru cannon toward the sliced fallen angel and shot it destroyed it into nothing.

"But I think I might have gone a little overboard." The holy knight suddenly chuckled. "Well it's nothing Sona could fix..."

"-!" Naruto suddenly felt the rise of power. Not as strong as him but still strong enough to make him run out of his money.

**"You better go there..."** Kurama said inside his mind as he nodded and vanished from that place in second.** "Your feeling is telling you about the danger…"**

-XXX-

But when Naruto arrive his heterochromic eyes sees Issei, one of his handfull of friends in the school, got pierced by the red spear that disappear into the air, he made his decision.

"IIISSSEEEIIII!" Naruto scream out as he flew toward the bloody student. Issei dying eyes sees his blond friend stopping beside him.

"Na...to..." He manage to whispered.

Naruto transformed back, "Issei! Hang on buddy!" He said tries to closed the wound with his power, but it is futile as blood keep pouring out.

"Issei! Don't die on me!" Naruto screamed out, tears puring out of his eyes.

"Naruto... Sorry buddy." Issei then closed his eyes.

"No... no..." Naruto whispers in regret.

"Aww... I'm sorry, did I kill your best friend?" Yuuma asked, her black wings behind her.

"-Why did you kill him?" Naruto asked as around him came a golden and white aura.

"Why?" The girl chuckle. "It's simple really, he possessed something dangerous inside him, planted by god. So I kill him so not to posed a threat to us."

Then her eyes turned sadistic. "But now that you've seen me, I have to kill you too." She said as suddenly the area around them colored in his aura and glared at her.

"I'll kill you..." He whispered, then he disappears and appearing in front of her in the blink of an eye. Yuuma violet eyes are filled with fear. "You'll pay..."

Yuuma felt a great pain as Naruto's wargreymon arm punched her toward the nearest house.

"You... FUCKING TRASH!" Yuuma produce one of her spear. "DIE!" She threw it and the spear pierced through Naruto shoulder. "HA!"

To her surprised, Naruto does not flinch even when blood begin to poured out of his wound.

"No pain..." He begins as his wounds closed in few seconds and he took his grey sword. "Now my turn..." He said as the letter 'all delete' in his sword shining.

Yuuma felt intense pain from her abdoment as the holy warrior leapt at her. "What... Are you?!" She manage to asked before she decide to retreat rather than face this monster alone.

"Wait you bitch!" Naruto roared as he tried to flew but suddenly he felt an intense power from Issei. "This power... So you are his possesor Issei..."

Naruto said as he kneeled and tried to channel his power toward Issei's left hand and from his left hand came a red dragon-like hand gauntlet.

"With this it will hold his death for few minute..." Naruto said as he slammed his wargreymon's arm toward Issei's chest and the red gauntlet released a sound.

**BOOST**

"Now..." Naruto murmurred. Eventually after looking around Naruto's blue eyes widened as he gazed upon a familiar piece of paper sticking out of Issei's pocket.

"Wait that's…" Naruto said as a grin quickly formed on his face. "Looks like it's your lucky day."

Naruto took the paper and yelled, "Damn Devil come here quickly!" He yelled releasing a black, white and golden aura around him.

As if responding to his will the contract glows a mystic hue of red. A large magical circle bearing the crest of the House of Gremory appeared out of nowhere while expelling an almost blinding amount of light that illuminated the night sky.

In a span of seconds the great light faded away revealing the form of one Rias Gremory standing ever beautifully amidst the park.

"Someone with enough power to summon me…" She whispered with a hint of amusement as her eyes landed upon the two others in the park. "Oh? What are you doing here Naruto-kun?"

The red hair looked at the boy in awe. The blonde boy released a massive black energy around his body that looked tainted the armor into black. "N-Naruto-kun?" The red haired girl asked unsure.

The whiskered blond blinked as Rias' hand waved in front of his eyes snapping him out of his thoughts. "Huh ah well we can talk about that later for now I'm trying to save Issei's life." He said as Rias blinkly walked near him.

"So what I must exchange for that?"

EN: Ugh… far from my best…This chapter is basically raising flags everywhere along with advancing plot… yep with this we enter the events of the first LN... what happened during Sona and Naruto's child time will explained by another person.

Closeness Meter towards Naruto on a scale of 1-10: 9/10 Sona, 8/10 Akeno, 7/10 Rias, 4/10 Kiba, 10/10 Seraphim, 5/10 Koneko and Kuroka.

As to why Akeno is closer to Naruto than Kuroka, will revealed in another chapters. But it had actually connection with the extra story after fallen angel arc.

EN: For those who want to see little Naruto or Seraphim looks like could see the picture in my profile.

Please Review ^w^


End file.
